


My heartbeat's wicked wiles

by air_chrysalis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air_chrysalis/pseuds/air_chrysalis
Summary: Can Akechi cast off his pride or will the wish to be taken by Akira always remain out of reach?(I suck at summaries, see tags for information about what this actually is)





	My heartbeat's wicked wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, english is not my first language.  
> Enjoy :3

 

 

"There you are", Akechi stated without even looking up from the newspaper in front of him.

"Honey, I'm home", Akira joked and bestowed the ace detective with an amused grin.

Akechi obviously thought of himself as one of Leblanc's patrons as of lately, because whenever Akira came home the brown-haired overachiever was sitting at the bar.

Not that it particularly bothered him, but he suspected a plan behind his behavior.

Akechi seemed to be the type of person that had a reason for everything he did.

 

"Ahh, you're finally back", Sojiro bellowed. He was nowhere to be seen, but Akira could smell that someone was making curry, and figured the chief would be in the kitchen niche. Clinking of glasses and the hollow sound of a ladle being thrown in the sink proved him right.

"You too?", Akira sighed. "Give me a break."

"It seems you're quite popular", was Akechi's dry comment.

Akira flinched. There had been something else in Akechi's voice.. He was astonished that he had even been able to make it out. Usually the detective was anxious to hide any evidence of his true feelings. He was always wearing a mask. The real world, the metaverse... it was all the same to him. Sometimes it seemed to Akira as if Akechi had lost sight of the difference alltogether.

 

His phone chimed. It was Makoto, again. Supposedly her sister hadn't shown up at home for three consecutive days. Time pressed. When Akira looked up he couldn't help but notice the peeved expression on Akechi's face, as if the coffee the chief had served him had suddenly turned into lemon squeeze. Was he worried about Sae Niijima's determination to catch the Phantom Thieves red-handed, too? But he hadn't even looked at his phone. Akira frowned. What was going on here?

 

Sojiro jolted him out of his thoughts: "Make sure you lock up the place once all the customers have left. I'm going to bring this curry over to Futaba, but there's still some on the stove, so help yourself." Akira nodded. Akechi seemed to be completely unperturbed by all of this, and Akira wondered how much longer he intended to stay. His phone chimed again. This time it was Takemi.

**How's my little guinea-pig? Can you come over to the clinic?**

"I don't want to boot you out...", Akira started. Akechi turned around to face him and his brown eyes were piercing into Akira's. "Something tells me you very well want to."

Akira's brows arrowed up. Since when was Akechi so prickly? This was getting more and more awkward by the second. He tried to make his way up to the attic, but Akechi's hand darted forward and held him back. "A-Akira..." That sent a chill down his spine.

 

"Be honest... You don't want me here, do you?" Akira had never seen Akechi this coy. He hung his head and long streaks of brown hair were covering his eyes.

"That's... not what I meant", Akira replied gingerly while he plucked a loose thread from the sleeve of his blazer, fingers trembling.

Akechi's voice sounded close to breaking when he spoke up again: "I get it. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves, cultivating your allies is crucial, as well as striving after forming new ones. You would be inapt if you ignored the potential that is at the bottom of a well-functioning support system."

Akira managed to hold back a deep sigh at the last second.

"What do you want, Goro?" The latter flinched at the sound of his first name. He had gotten so used to everyone calling him Akechi, especially since he was on the news almost daily.

 

There was a heavy silence, then Akechi, still staring at the ground, grabbed Akira's hand and lead it into his lap. Akira let out a slight moan, both out of surprise and excitement. Before he knew it, Akechi had taken his other hand as well. Akira could feel hot breath and soft lips brushing the back of his hand. "Stay with me." Akechi's husky voice sent yet another chill down his spine.

 

Akira noticed the hand that was pushing between his legs, while Akechi traced the inside of his palm with his tongue, slowly working his way up, until he finally closed his lips around Akira's index finger and started sucking. Akira got hard instantly.

"I thought you didn't want this", he mumbled into Akechi's thick, amazingly smelling hair.

 

"But I do." Akechi's comment was unnecessary - Akira could feel his erection forcefully pulsing against his hand. "Let's go upstairs." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Still, Akira didn't move an inch and instead a sinister smirk spread across his lips. "Are you afraid someone's gonna see us?" Akira's fingers slowly trailed the insides of Akechi's thighs.

 

"Afraid, someone's gonna see that I'm fucking the ace detective Goro Akechi?"

The latter inhaled sharply as Akira's hands teasingly massaged his cock.

"Stop it, I'm not into that kind of bullshit", Akechi hissed.

They both knew it was a lie.

Akechi longed to be dominated, to be pleasured, to beg Akira for relief.

 

"We'll do this my way or not at all."

Akechi's words lost all their strictness when he moaned and leaned against Akira as the latter explored Akechi's neck with his tongue.

"Too bad then." Akechi shuddered as the words and Akira's hot breath surged against his overwrought skin. And suddenly Akira's hands were gone, leaving a freezingly cold void.

Akechi heard the chime of the doorbell, then he was all alone.

Bitter tears of rejection welled up in his eyes.

"You idiot!", he cried, knowing very well that noone could hear him.

 

The anger was almost too much to bear. He wanted to go after Akira, grab him by his shoulders and shake that stupid smirk off of his face. He... He wanted...

This desperate wish to be loved by Akira fired up his anger even more. What had become of him?

An imbecile puppet that needed affirmation like other people needed oxygen?

Why was he so weak?

He hated himself. And his body even more, for betraying him so recklessly by reacting to Akira the way it did.

He needed to vent. Now.

Through the blur of tears the metaverse icon on his smartphone looked like a giant maelstrom of blood. Akechi was shaking all over, yet he still pressed the button and soon found himself in the crippling depths of Mementos.

Driven by a blinding fury that made his blood boil he hurried down the escalators. The fact that he had no clue where he was going only fueled his anger even more. This was all Akira’s fault.

He hated that black-haired brat with every fibre of his being.

 

The shadows down here all steered clear of him, but he wasn’t interested in those weaklings anyway. Akechi longed for a challenge. Something that would reassure him that he was still superior to everyone and everything. He was faintly reminiscent of a new request that Akira had wanted to put on the back burner, because supposedly there was something about it that demanded in-depth preparation. “In-depth preparation my ass”, Akechi hissed.

 

Usually Futaba would tell them the whereabouts of their targets in Mementos, but this time Akechi was on his own. He roamed the convoluted paths, following the tracks covered in dried-up blood vessels that lead him deeper and deeper into the slavering abyss.

Akechi could feel something in the distance, it was as if it was singing to him, the bell-like voice of a siren, luring him in. Soon his feet moved on their own and he could have sworn that the shadows were whispering excitedly, following him at a safe distance; dashing off whenever he turned around.  

 

Akechi was so withdrawn that he almost jumped with shock at the terrible sight that greeted him. Twirled-up tracks leading up to the gigantic jaws of a crimson red vortex. And hovering in the center of the thundering whirl was a shockingly beautiful succubus.

 

Akechi’s blood ran cold.

Since when did powerful shadows leave their realm?

But it was decidedly too late for questions.

 

"Tsk, tsk. Such handsome prey. Foolish, hot-headed prey."

The succubus' thin, black tail started swaying like a pendulum, now and then wrapping around her thighs and stroking the insides seductively.

 

Akechi shook his head in an attempt to cast off the haze.

He had longed for a challenge and here it was; presenting itself to him.

The thought of Akira's stupid face when he would show him the treasure and token for the complied request was enough to fire himself up again.

He would show that delinquent what he was made of.

 

With a belligerent smile Akechi drew his weapon and was just about to summon Robin Hood, when something hit him straight in the face. It had a powdery consistence and Akechi started to wheeze and cough. The substance blocked his airways and soon he was stumbling, hands desperately clutched around his throath, the sounds escaping his lips a mere squeak.

He squinnied, trying to make out what happened, but his eyes denied him more than a crimson red blur.

The sound of the succubus’ malevolent laughter was ringing so loudly in his ears that he was convinced he would go deaf any second.

And suddenly his whole body felt... _weird_.

 

“Awww, if that isn’t adorable”, the succubus squealed.

Akechi still struggled for air, frantically trying to get a hold of his saber, but his hands wouldn’t obey him.

“Now you look exactly like the nuisance that you are”, the succubus stated sardonically.

The ace detective tried to look down, but realized in horror that there wasn’t much to look down upon.

His breathing and vision had gone back to normal, but all he could make out were the tracks.. and they looked HUGE.

 

“What did you do to me!?”, he screamed at the top of his lungs, but all that escaped his mouth was pitiful squeaking.

“Yeah... about that”, the succubus continued. “Everyone was so tired of pancakes this, daddy issues that, that I decided to do them all a favor and make you shut your damn mouth for once. And if the squeaking gets annoying they can just squash you like a bug.”

Akechi looked up to where the succubus was still hovering in the air, smugly self-confident.

 

“Undo it”, Akechi demanded. “This instant!”

“I don’t speak squeak, so sorry.”

Akechi felt like he was going to explode.

Had this damn shadow really just turned him into a mouse?

 

Carefully he scuttled back and forth, did a quick spin and eventually uttered a forlorn peep, when he saw his own tail. He tried to sigh, but what escaped his lungs was more a pathetic cheep.

That asshole of an inner voice scoffed at him. “In-depth preparation my ass, huh?”

He curled up and rested his head on his fore-paws.

 

Akechi would rather die right here than go back and let anyone see him like that. Especially not Akira.

The succubus, as if it had read his mind, said: “Oh, don’t bargain for my mercy. I will neither turn you back into a human nor kill you. And tell your annoying friend who’s been following you all the time that eavesdropping is naughty.”

 

Akechi flinched. _Oh no. No, no, no...._

He dashed forward in a desperate attempt to hide somewhere, but suddenly he dangled in the air; the thin succubus tail firmly entangling his tiny body. He squeaked and floundered to escape, but it was hopeless.

 

“You there! If I see you drawing your weapon or summoning your persona, your little friend is dead!”

This was clearly not directed at Akechi. He had no friends.

Much to his dismay it really was Akira that appeared upon that statement.

So that would-be barista really had been following him the whole time.

 

“Get lost!”, Akechi hissed, before he remembered that everything he said escaped his body as an adorable squeak. He was mortified.

Not only did he dangle from a succubus’ tail, he also had been turned into a tiny rodent and all of that after their not very graceful dispute.

 

“I promise I won’t fight you. Just let him go.”

Akira’s voice was calm and he crossed his arms, making him seem about ten times as competent as Akechi. Who had just rushed here, seeking for degradation, obviously.

“Yes, please, take that squeaking nuisance off of me. But don’t think you can outfox me. The second you summon your persona I’ll turn the two of you into tiny gnawers. Got that?”

 

Akira nodded and made towards the succubus, that dropped Akechi into Akira’s compressed hands.

The black-haired delinquent felt a wave of affection as the mouse scuttled around in a tiny circle in his palms. It still wore Akechi’s red mask and promptly rammed its tip into Akira’s heel of hand.

But rather out of clumsiness than devilry.

 

Next thing Akechi knew he was stuffed into one of the pockets on Akira’s black coat.

“Satanael!!!”, he heard Akira yell. If Akechi would’ve been able to he would’ve buried his face in his hands. Now they would both end up as rodents, roaming about Mementos forever.

 

But to his surprise he heard the succubus scream in terror.

Akechi couldn’t recall Akira ever having summoned that persona before.

Maybe that had been the ominous “in-depth preparation”.

He wanted out of here.

He started hopping up and down and running in circles, with the result that Akira pressed one of his hands on the coat pocket.

 

Akechi wheezed. Rude!

But before he could protest it got even worse, because Akira started running.

Akechi was jolted and desperately tried to dig his claws into the cloth of the coat.

_If I vomit into your coat pocket it’s your fault!_

After what felt like forever Akira finally stopped and rooted for Akechi.

 

They were in one of the rest areas and Akira had put him in his lap, leaning back, hands crossed behind his head.

Akechi was incredibly cute like this, but Akira knew he should probably not say that out loud.

“Why isn’t this spell wearing off!?”, Akechi cursed.

Akira almost couldn’t suppress the urge to stroke Akechi.

He had no idea what his friend had just said, but he figured he was upset about the fact that the curse was still intact.

 

“Don’t worry, Goro. I’m sure it will wear off in no time. I mean, the succubus is dead.”

 

But as more and more time went by they both grew equally unsteady.

 

At some point Akechi just curled up in Akira’s lap, closing his eyes and frantically trying to forget that he was probably going to be mortified for the rest of his life.  

And at some point Akira’s hands had just moved on their own and were now tickling Akechi behind his fluffy ears.

 

Akira was no fool. He knew that Akechi was embarassed, but he had mentally prepared himself for a chase through a good chunk of Mementos. Why was he so confiding all of a sudden?

“I... I waited just outside of Leblanc, you know..?”

Akechi’s whiskers quivered a bit, but he kept still.

“I wanted to tease you.. but I was an idiot. You needed something else from me in that moment, I get that now. I’m... I’m sorry.”

Akechi shifted his weight to his hind paws and gently pressed his nose against Akira’s hand.

His tiny mouse heart convulsed as he looked up to see that Akira had his chin pressed firmly on his chest and that silent tears were dropping from his eyes.

 

A strange feeling spread in his stomach and he felt extremely uneasy.

Why was Akira crying?

 

Akechi tried to climb up Akira’s coat to do something about those tears, but he slipped off and plopped back into Akira’s lap. At least it had a similar effect - the black-haired leader of the Phantom Thieves chuckled slightly.

 

“At the risk of you killing me once that curse wears off.. You’re goddamn adorable like that.”

 

And with that, Akira planted a kiss on Akechi’s head.

 

At first Akechi was petrified.

But his composure came back fast. Who did this pathetic delinquent think he was!?

The ace detective used the tip of his mask as a battering ram and mauled Akira’s stomach, until he heard a satisfying “Ouch! Goro, please, stop it!” But this nasty feeling wouldn’t go away.

 

And suddenly the curse wore off.

 

And Akechi sat, legs spread far apart, on Akira’s lap.

 

There was a long silence in which the ace detective and the delinquent looked at each other, bemused and longing at the same time.

 

Akira let out a deep groan when their lips crashed together. Something inside him snapped and he felt his teeth digging into Akechi’s lower lip.

He wanted him so badly; everything of him.

Only when Akechi whimpered and the taste of blood filled his mouth did he realize that he had bitten Akechi way too hard. Something deep inside had taken over him and he grabbed the ace detective’s shoulders and pulled him closer in a rough motion.

 

“Now’s the time to run away, in case you’re scared”, he murmured, lips already sucking at the sensitive skin under Akechi’s jawline.

“You were the one running away when things didn’t go your way”, Akechi sneered.

“I waited outside, you hot-headed idiot. Wanted to see if you would come after me.”

“In the end you chased me down, what does that tell us?”

Akira’s upper lip twitched.

 

If Akechi wouldn’t stop riling him up he would regret it bitterly.

 

“Be glad I did, otherwise you would still be down there, scratching your flea-invested ass”, Akira snarled and dug his fingernails into Akechi’s upper back.

He didn’t let up on his neck and pretty soon bite marks and bruises were blossoming all over Akechi’s delicate skin.

“Have you quite finished?”, Akechi, who peered at his collarbone, asked.

“Nowhere near.”

With that he just ripped Akechi’s white jacket apart, grabbed his waist and almost lifted him up into the air as he was pulling him as close as possible.

 

“Thanks for ruining my jacket, you ass”, Akechi huffed, but moaned when he felt Akira’s erection pulsing against his.

He had no idea Akira could be like... _this_.

His touch was rough, but longing and Akechi shuddered with delight at the thought of Akira wanting him so much.

 

Akechi tilted his head and nudged Akira’s lips open with his tongue.

He felt so _dizzy_.

 

_He is going to drop you like a hot stone as soon as he’s done with you._

Akechi closed his eyes and leaned more into the kiss, inviting Akira’s tongue to explore him, while his hands were fumbling with his belt.

 

_Does it feel good to throw yourself at him like that? Like a needy slut?_

 

Akechi squinnied. His hands dropped into Akira’s lap.

 

Akira shot a confused glance at him when he stood up, grabbed what was left of his jacket, and made for the escalators.

 

He felt like his insides were being ripped apart.

 

“Goro, what the ...?”

 

Akira jumped up and held Akechi back.

 

The latter tried to wriggle out of the tight grip and already took a deep breath to shout at Akira, but stopped in an instant when he saw the look on Akira’s face.

 

“Goro.. This is not who I am.. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“What’s the real you then?”, Akechi replied quietly. “Because I can never tell...”

 

“Coming from the one that never stops wearing his mask”, Akira said softly and wrapped his arms around Akechi’s waist.

 

“Listen”, he mumbled into the crook of Akechi’s neck. “I have to say a lot of things I don’t really mean, and I often have to act in a way that I don’t genuinely feel, but so do you - right? It doesn’t matter if you’re wearing your actual mask or your picture-perfect smile; that is never truly who you are.”

 

Akechi put both hands on Akira’s stomach and tried to push him away, but the bastard wouldn’t budge.

 

“But the way my heart beats when I’m with you... that’s _real_.”  

“Stop it”, Akechi hissed and finally managed to shove Akira away. “Stop lying to me, you filthy lowlife!”

 

Akira closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Would it help if you were in control of things?”

 

Akechi huffed and raised his chin. “Are you implying I’m not?”

 

“Goro.. answer my question.”

 

Akechi compressed his lips. He.. He wanted this. He wanted Akira. What he didn’t want was what was inevitably to follow. He hung his head and stared at the ground. The words were welling up inside of him and he opened his mouth, but...

 

Akira made a step forward and pulled Akechi into his arms.

 

“God, can’t you see what you’re doing to me?” His fingers ran through Akechi’s soft hair and stroked his neck. “I’ve tried to stay away from you. Really, I did. I even tried to come up with excuses why I had to leave Leblanc whenever you were there. I was so afraid of falling for you...

 

Akira paused and pressed his lips to Akechi’s neck. But before he could continue, he heard Akechi’s raspy voice. “Don’t.... leave me... Akira..”

 

“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to”, Akira said breathlessly.

 

He slowly pressed his knee between Akechi’s legs and shuddered when he heard the other moan. “Please... Akira... fuck me”, Akechi begged. Akira could feel the heat rising up inside of him. There was no way he could resist Akechi... especially not when he was coy like that.

 

His hands were moving on their own, unbuckling Akechi’s belt, removing his pants, and pulling the detective’s hips closer as he knelt down in front of him. The latter blushed unwillingly when Akira dampened his lips with his tongue before he bowed forward and took Akechi’s length into his mouth.

 

His mind became foggy as the tip of his tongue circled around the tip of Akechi’s cock and he felt two hands bury into his fuzzy dark hair, pulling him closer.

 

“Ahh-hh.. you’re so good at this”, Akechi whimpered. His hips bucked forward when Akira compressed his lips around his cock and wrapped his right hand around the base. Akechi couldn’t think straight. His whole body felt like it was burning up, his breathing started to get choppy and he felt the words spilling from his lips, without any chance of holding them back.

 

“Please... Akira.. fuck me, please god _please_!!”

 

But the black-haired bastard just wouldn’t stop sucking. At that pace he would peak before they had even really started. But it felt _so good..._

“Take me... _PLEASE_... I’m yours...”

He could feel Akira’s lips twitch and when the leader of the Phantom Thieves looked up, he had a smug grin on his face. “You want it that badly, huh?”

 

Akechi nodded frantically. “Yes, yes..”

 

From what he could make out through the streaks of hair that hung in front of his head because he held it so low Akira started to undress himself, bit by bit, until he was completely naked. In a rough motion he pulled Akechi close again and kissed him passionately. When they felt their erections grinding against each other they both moaned into the kiss and Akira slowly slid his tongue along Akechi’s palate.

 

The latter flinched when Akira pulled back, but only to replace his tongue with his index and middle finger, and after a short moment of confusion Akechi began to eagerly suck at them.

 

Akira’s cock jumped when the detective started to hum and moan, all while devotedly sucking on Akira’s fingers with closed eyes. “God, Akechi...”, Akira croaked out.

 

He carefully signified Akechi to let go and wrapped his arm around Akechi’s lower hip.

“Do you really want this..?”, he murmured.

Akechi gasped right next to Akira’s ear, granting the delinquent goosebumps: “I’m yours, Akira. Do with me whatever... you want...”

 

Akira shuddered with delight and his fingers started circling around Akechi’s entrance; eventually sliding both fingers in. When he got a deep moan in reply he scissored his fingers and began stretching him out.

When he felt Akechi slightly leaning against him and leaving a trail of precum on his thigh, he sat down on his coat he had dropped and pulled Akechi down with him.

 

Akechi let out a whimper when he got pulled on Akira’s lap.

“Nghhh...”

It was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

But he found that, as soon as he relaxed, he enjoyed being filled out and when Akira started moving his hips he moaned loudly.

“Ah--hhh.. Akira..”

The leader of the Phantom Thieves used his left to support him and the other to stroke over Akechi’s stomach, slowly working his way up, playfully pinching his nipples, until he reached his neck.

“Pat on my thigh twice when it’s too much, okay?”, he hummed into Akechi’s ear.

 

“W-what?”, Akechi managed to utter. He noticed that Akechi put a finger each to the sides of his neck and started pressing lightly. Akechi swallowed hard. His hand was already hovering over Akira’s thigh, trembling. But then Akira hit a sweet spot deep inside of him and he screamed for joy.

Everything started to feel lightly dizzy and he drooled.

 

Even before Akira had restrained his blood flow he hadn’t been able to think straight.

Now it was even worse.

“Hnggnhh.. aahh.. f-fuck.. me..”

He heard himself talking, but nothing of it made sense.

And then Akira’s hand was gone and he desperately filled his lungs with air again.

 

His whole body felt weak, like it was melting under Akira’s touch and movements.

And soon the delinquent had reapplied his fingers and Akechi drifted into this weird haze again.

“Say that I own you.”

“You do.. You own me, Akira. Every... single part.. of my body.. I’m entirely yours”, Akechi panted and slowly started stroking himself.

He couldn’t recall ever having been so hard in his entire life.

 

“You will never obey anyone else aside from me.”

Usually Akechi would’ve huffed and replied with something like: “I’m not obeying anyone, and most certainly not you”, but a whimpered “Yes, daddy” was all he managed.

 

“What did you just call me?”, Akira growled.

“I...”, Akechi stammered. His head was starting to feel light and Akira’s regular thrusts worked up a massive heat inside his core.

But suddenly Akira removed his fingers and stopped moving.

“Goro..? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

The ace detective kept his gaze attached to the ground, lips slightly parted, and led Akira’s hand into his lap. “Yes. I’m alright.”

“Then what is the-

“I don’t have whiplash! It turns me on, okay, you idiot!?”, Akechi flared.

 

He screamed when Akira’s teeth dug into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

“Don’t get all cocky..”, Akira snarled and his voice didn’t leave an inch of doubt that he was deadly serious.

Akechi grimaced when the bite marks started to burn ferociously, but when Akira gently caressed them with his tongue he sighed and leaned into it.

“I still own you.”

And with that he started thrusting deeper and harder than before, which bestowed him with a loud and choppy moan on the part of Akechi.

“Yes... yes, daddy. Take me...”

“Touch yourself again”, Akira commanded and Akechi obeyed more than willingly.

 

“I wonder...” Akira began, his breath surging against the sensitive skin of Akechi’s neck.

“I wonder what the others would think if they saw you like that.”

Akechi hated that the black-haired wannabe-barista could read him like an open book. It was as if he secretly knew all of Akechi’s weak spots.

The ace detective hemmed and hawed.

“Say it”, Akira demanded and planted hungry kisses all over Akechi’s neck and jawline.

“That.. That I’m a needy slut..”, Akechi panted.

“Go on...”

Akira slightly picked up the pace and pounded Akechi harder.

“Nghh..  daddy..   aahh-aah..  harder..     _please_.“

Akira saw that Akechi was close - his hand that was touching his own cock frantically moved up and down, but the movements were shaky and uncontrolled.

 

“I  n-need..  you,  daddy.”

And with that Akechi came all over his own lap, shortly followed by Akira who lost it when Akechi started to tense up around him.  

 

Completely hazy and bemused they leaned against each other, trying to catch their breath. As soon as Akira regained a tiny bit of his composure he wrapped his arms around Akechi and held him close. For some odd reason he felt afraid.

 

“Will you spend the night with me, Goro?”

“Didn’t I just do that?”, Akechi replied and at the same time yawned.

Akira lightly shook his head.

“No, not like that..”

He felt his stomach convulsing. Akechi had to say Yes. He had to.

Otherwise, Akira was certain, he wouldn’t be able to sleep for even a single minute tonight.

 

“But I will be gone before Sojiro opens the café.”

“That’s okay”, Akira replied hastily and ran his hand through the detective’s messed-up hair to keep it from shaking.

 

“Let’s get out of here”, Akechi sighed and tried to clean up his mess with the scraps of his jacket.

“Yeah”, Akira said inanely, but didn’t actually move.

“I guess there’s a grain of truth in the expression “to fuck one’s brain out”, huh?”, Akechi remarked.

Akechi was right.

Right?

Akira took a deep breath and got up, only to curse because both his legs had went to sleep.

“Careful, gramps”, Akechi chuckled.

 

Akira gave him a playful punch, then focused on getting dressed again.

Back at Leblanc he offered Akechi to shower first, while he would wait for his turn at the bar.

The detective gladly accepted and so Akira sat down on the stool that Akechi usually sat on when he visited Leblanc for a coffee and stared into space.

 

He should be deliriously happy.

He should feel... _something_.  

But there was just a huge lump of fear inside his stomach.

 

“I’m done.”

Akira flinched and let out all the air he had been holding in with one snort.

He hadn’t expected Akechi to be back so fast.

“God, you startled me”, he admitted and fidgeted around his stool.

 

“I just tried to hurry so you could freshen up as well.”

Akira looked Akechi straight in the eye, frantically searching for some faint proof of dishonesty, but the ace detective returned his look and, if anything, he looked exhausted.

 

“Alright”, Akira said reluctantly and got up. “Make yourself comfortable upstairs and take some of my clothes if you want to.”

Akechi nodded curtly.

 

As soon as the door to the bathroom had closed Akechi rushed upstairs and rooted for one of Akira’s t-shirts. He despised that it smelled so much like him, but at least they had about the same size so it had to do. Anxious to make as few suspicious noises as possible he made for the stairs and hurried towards the door.

The feeling that Akira would suddenly appear behind him and hold him back was so overwhelming that Akechi actually winced. His heart throbbed forcefully when he opened the door and disappeared into the back allies.

 

But the feeling wouldn’t subside. Not even when he opened the door to his apartment, the safest place on earth, because no one actually knew where he lived.

 

When he checked his cell phone he had seven missed calls and one message.

 

**Why did you leave?**

 

Akechi grimaced and threw his phone across the room.

 

When he woke up the next morning he needed a good ten minutes to reconstruct everything that had happened on the previous day, but as soon as his memory had returned to him he felt nauseous.

 

He heard his phone chime somewhere at the other side of the room and sighed.

If he wouldn’t get up soon his answering machine would take the call. And that meant-

 

**Please.. I need you, Goro.**

He jumped out of bed and ran towards the phone. In a burst of fury he lifted the whole device up in the air and smashed it against the wall.

 

“No, you do not, you asshole!”, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his breathing was choppy.

Why? Why did he do this to himself?

 

And why did it hurt so badly?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I set the stoning sentence to next week? o_o


End file.
